dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Fortress of Solitude Robot
The Fortress of Solitude Robot is a robot resides within a Kryptonian Scout Ship, and provides security for any Kryptonians residing within the ship, analyzing any external source as a threat. History When a Kryptonian terraforming project began on the distant planet Krypton, Scout Ships were sent out to other planets each with it's own security robot inside. Arrival of Kal-El When Kal-El entered a Kryptonian Scout vessel, discovered by the military on Ellesmere Island, a robot appeared behind him initially analyzing him as a threat. However, when Kal-El placed the Command Key inside the main Scout Ship computer, the robot seized to restrain him and analyzed him as a Kryptonian passenger. However Lois Lane, a reporter searching for Kal, discovered the ship and followed Kal-El from Ellsmere. Upon entering, the robot appeared in front of her (while she was trying to get a picture of the robot). Analyzing her as a threat, the robot injured her. However, Kal-El arrived, wrestled, swiftly defeated and crushed the robot with his bare hands, and healed Lois with his heat vision before dropping her off on a small island for her to be rescued, and flew off on the ship. Reconstruction After the Black Zero Event and the Battle of Metropolis took place, the Scout Ship was left laying in the centre of Metropolis' rubble. With no viable way of moving the Scout Ship quickly, the government built a temporary lab around the alien craft to study the vastly superior technology. Using General Zod's fingerprints, cut off with Kryptonite, Alexander Luthor, Jr. gained access to the ship and took over it's control using General Zod's Command Key and the Ship's Robot servants. The Ship's robots were used to communicate Lex with the rest of the universe, projecting a message into the stars before he was found and arrested by Metropolis Police Department S.W.A.T teams. Abilities A Kryptonian Scout Ship robot, like all robots on Krypton, it traveled by flight, but no other abilities are known. However, a security robot does include a security device in order to subdue, restrain, or injure intruders: *'Mechanical Whip': As a self defense mechanism, a security robot can use a mechanical whip to restrain or injure any intruder that comes into any Kryptonian Scout Ship. Its tip generates the blue plasma energy that other Kryptonian weapons use. The device acted as an Energy Lance. This plasma was intense enough to sting and cause burning pain to Kal-El, though it failed to injure the invulnerable alien. The whip's attacks generated enough concussive force to knock back Lois about 20 feet (seriously injuring her), though they were ineffective against Kal-El. The whip also pulled at Kal-El's arm with incredible strength, enough to momentarily hold him back, though the mighty Kryptonian managed to free himself quickly. *'Flight': The robot moved about by hovering. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Trivia *This is the first time, in any Superman media, that there are service or security robots on the planet Krypton *In the comics, there is a service robot to take care of the Fortress of Solitude when Superman is not at the Fortress. This could be a similarity. Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Kryptonian Category:Kryptonian technology Category:Characters with flight Category:Deceased characters Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters